Chun-Li
"I'm the strongest woman in the world." :—Chun-Li Chun-Li is one of the main characters from Street Fighter series. She first appeared in Street Fighter II. Biography The Legacy of Chun-Li *''Street Fighter II (1991)'' **''Street Fighter II: Champion Edition (1992)'' **''Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting (1992)'' **''Super Street Fighter II (1993-2012)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo (1994)'' **''Hyper Street Fighter II (2003-2004)'' **''Super Street Fighter II Turbo: HD Remix (2008-2009)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha (1995-2008)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 2 (1996-2011)'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 (1998-2011)'' *''Street Fighter III: Third Strike (1999)'' *''Street Fighter IV (2008-2010)'' **''Super Street Fighter IV (2010-2011)'' **''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)'' Appearance Chun-Li's appearance has differed several times in the Street Fighter series, as well as in official art and cameos she has made in other works. She is known for her very muscular thighs. Chun-Li wears a qipao, a Chinese dress imported over from Manchuria that became popular among girls during the early 20th century. Her outfit is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal qipao. She also wears white combat boots and a blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose with her qipao. Her qipao is blue with golden accents. She was originally supposed to wear a peach-colored qipao, as seen in her in-game profile and ending in the original Street Fighter II. Personality Chun-Li's original personality was depicted as a cheerful young lady who worships Ryu as her hero or idol, much like Sakura. As her story underwent development, she became more resourceful and dedicated, with a strong sense of justice. She strongly believes in protecting the innocent, yet she has no qualms with fighting. She is a highly disciplined, seasoned, and courageous warrior. As a detective of Interpol, she takes her work very seriously, yet she also has an elegant, sweet, and feminine personality. When it comes to fighting, Chun-Li tends to get quite competitive with other fighters, but after her fights, she often becomes allies - and in some cases, friends. Theme Song Chun-Li's theme song is a SFIV remix from Street Fighter II. Sprites Trivia *Chun-Li is one of the six characters from Street Fighter IV (the others being Ryu, Guile, Cammy, C. Viper & Seth) to have second rivals. Her second rival is Juri. *Chun-Li's Thousand Kicks were used in the fan-made series Dead Fantasy by Final Fantasy character Tifa. *In American Dad!, the character named Akiko was dressed as Chun-Li for Halloween in Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls". *In the Sonic X episode, "The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk", one of the chinese women with ox horns resembles Chun-Li. *Chan Lee, a character from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, slightly resembles Chun-Li. *In Final Fight 2, Chun-Li makes a cameo in on of the stages, eating noodles. *In Street Fighter III: Third Strike, one of Chun Li's win quotes is "Hey leave me alone. I'm a fighter, not a news reporter". This may refer to Street Fighter: The Movie, where Chun-Li was portrayed as a news reporter. *In the Prologue of Mega Man 9 a news reporter on the TV resembles Chun-Li. Gallery Illustrations Chun-Li (SF2).png|Street Fighter II Chun-Li (XvSF Alpha).png|X-Men vs. Street Fighter Capsnk2-chun-li-01.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (Capcom Side) Capsnk2-chun-li-02.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (SNK Side) Renders ChunLi10.png|Super Street Fighter IV Navigation Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from China Category:Cameo Characters Category:Masters of Kung Fu Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Characters Born in March Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1991 Category:Super Street Fighter II Turbo Characters Category:Street Fighter III: Third Strike Characters Category:Street Fighter II Characters Category:Super Street Fighter II Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha 2 Characters Category:Street Fighter Alpha 3 Characters Category:Street Fighter EX Characters Category:Street Fighter EX2 Characters Category:Street Fighter EX3 Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Characters Category:Capcom vs. SNK Characters Category:Capcom vs. SNK 2 Characters Category:Ultra Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Super Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Street Fighter IV Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters Category:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:X-Men vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Characters